


Summer Ball

by pushkin666



Series: Undiscovered Country [7]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Lewis Summer Challenge 2018, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Written for the Lewis Summer Challenge.  The prompt was "Live in the sunshine. Swim in the sea. Drink in the wild air." (Ralph Waldo Emerson).  It's the Oxford Annual Police Ball.





	Summer Ball

Robbie took a glass of champagne from the proffered tray. The room was crackling with magical energy from the multitude of supernaturals invited to the annual Oxford Police Ball. Everywhere he looked there were supernaturals. It was his job to be available to them all. Any issues were addressed to him.

He smiled as he watched Hathaway engaged in a waltz with Innocent that looked positively decadent. They both looked as though they were enjoying themselves and Robbie could relax in the knowledge that James seemed to be enjoying himself for a change. He raised his glass as they danced past him, catching James' dark gaze.


End file.
